In today's society it is desirable to protect personal effects in one's dwelling, building, or construction site. In doing so, it is desirable to have a security system that is monitored by a remote monitoring station. Ordinarily, central monitored security systems are secured permanently in the walls of the dwelling or building to protect against entry and/or theft. For those persons who temporarily use a structure or building such as a contractor or lessee, it is cost prohibitive to invest in a security system, which, upon leaving the building, would be left behind. Thus, it is desirable to have a portable security system.
Portable security systems exist which include various types of features. Ordinarily, such portable security systems include a wireless sensor that communicates with the security system. The sensor monitors an area or object and sends a signal to the security system indicative of the state of the area or location of the object. For example, some portable security systems may include a motion sensor positioned within a building or at a construction site to detect unwanted intrusion. In addition, the security system can include a vibration sensor tied to object to sense when the object is moved or otherwise disrupted. In either situation, the sensor produces a signal indicative of the state of the respective sensor and sends the signal to the security system for processing.
The security system receives and processes the signals from the respective sensors. If the security system determines that at least one of the sensors detects a security breach, the system alerts the user via an audible siren and/or a wireless transmission. In any event, such security systems provide the user with the convenience of a security system and the practicability of moving the security system from location to location. Thus, it is justifiable for temporary building users to purchase portable security systems.